


Remember Me

by Kylie



Category: Actor RPF, Total Recall (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Total Recall AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie/pseuds/Kylie
Summary: Total Recall AU, where Douglas Quiad's real name is Colin and Melina is Ezra Miller. This is a PWP that takes place in the apartment, after Quaid gets saved on the highway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When Total Recall came out Colin Farrell was 36 and Ezra Miller was 20, so these are their ages in this fic, even if I like using the word 'boy' to describe Ezra.

Doug stared at the unconscious boy on the bed. His bed? Was it his place? It was so frustrating, but he couldn't remember! There were other memories surfacing, though not of the apartment. Of the boy. 

A slender hand grasped in his own, a wisp of dark hair somewhere on the edge of his dream. Doug couldn't help it, his hand caressed the dark locks, revealing an angry gash on the side of the boy's head. Doug inhaled sharply at the sight of it. It pained him to see the boy hurt, and he had no idea why. He found himself stroking his cheek. Those sharp cheekbones under his fingertips felt so familiar. Not a dream this time. Sense memory? 

That's when the boy's eyes fluttered open and Doug felt as if he'd taken a plunge into deep waters. Nothing in all his life - the life of Douglas Quaid that he knew - felt as real as these almond-shapes pools of brown. 

"Colin," the boy spoke softly, breaking the spell. 

"That's not my name," Doug answered automatically, used to saying that in the past hours. And for the first time his response made him feel guilty, as pain flickered across the boy's face. "How are you feeling?" Doug asked half to cover for it, half out of genuine concern. 

"Fine," the boy muttered and gingerly touched his head wound. It wasn't really as bad as Doug had previously thought, was probably going to scar though. It was somehow painful to think of anything marring those beautiful features. Still touching his head, the boy stood up.

"Why did you save me back there, on the road?" Doug asked.

"Does it matter? You don't remember," the boy said. 

"I remember you," Doug said and the boy sharply lifted his eyes to him. The hope there took Doug's breath away. "I think," he clarified, afraid to shatter that hope but needing to be honest, "I dreamt about you. No. I mean, I couldn’t see your face exactly, but it was you. You held on to me and then we were separated."

"It wasn't a dream," the boy said softly. He raised his hand and Doug meekly placed his own into it. The boy squeezed his fingers and let out a low broken groan. A second later he was kissing Doug, his tongue invading Doug's mouth, desperate little noises escaping him, no, both of them. The boy's arms wound around Doug's neck and Doug pulled him in, holding on as tight as he could. The boy moaned and whimpered into Doug's mouth and God! Doug had never wanted anyone so much in his life!

Back with his wife (was she that?) he had always been too exhausted after work or drunk on cheep beer or there was no time. Right now he hadn't slept for about 24 hours, was roughed up, his hand sliced open... And he was so hard he could see stars. 

"Ezra!" he gasped into the boy's mouth. His reply was a cut-off whimper and then the boy tripped Doug back and they both ended up on the bed, Doug on his back, the boy on top of him. 

"Colin, you do remember!" He... Ezra exclaimed. 

"I remember something," Doug admitted breathlessly, "You..."

Ezra's fingers were undoing his shirt, caressing his chest, his sides and Doug bucked his hips to feel the answering hardness in the boy's jeans. God! Talking was really the last thing he wanted right now but he had to know. "Are we - this?"

"Yes," Ezra breathed into the hollow of his neck. "Oh yes, I love you. Colin!"

Doug... Colin? He didn't know. The name was unfamiliar, but Ezra was, the most familiar thing he had yet encountered. And that's what Ezra called him. They were kissing, and Ezra was undoing his trousers, touching him. Doug, no, Colin divested Ezra of his own shirt and t-shirt, kissed one nipple, producing such wonderful sounds from the boy.

That's how they'd gotten him in the first place, hadn't they? 

"The resistance," Colin managed, "that too? For you?"

Ezra didn't answer, focused on Colin's body. So Colin grabbed him and flipped them over, pinning Ezra's wrists above his head. Ezra groaned and tried to squirm free, to no avail. "Tell me," Colin said, but couldn't help planting a kiss on the boy's jaw.

This position changed something in Ezra, his eyes turned wilder, he flexed his arms, deliberately testing Colin's hold, which he must have known he couldn't break. 

"You could see that what we were fighting for was right," Ezra spoke finally, roughly. 

"Tell me," Colin repeated, bringing his knee up to Ezra's groin, bearing down, tightening his hold on his wrists - and the boy visibly yielded. 

"Yes," he gasped, "for me... please."

Colin released Ezra's wrists and in one smooth motion his hands stroked down Ezra's arms, down his sides, to the belt of his jeans. Colin caressed the bulge there, frustratingly lightly through layers of fabric, if he were to judge by the noises Ezra was making. 

Colin undid the belt, then the buttons, mouthed Ezra's cock, right through his underwear. 

"Did you trick me back then, the first time? Were you sent to seduce me?" Colin spoke against the twitching hard flesh. 

"You're not that important, you dick!" Ezra cursed, but didn't try to get away, as Colin pushed his underwear down. Whatever had brought them together in the first place, Colin didn’t care. Damn, his mouth was watering at the sight of Ezra's impressive erection. But he had never done this before. Or, well, Doug had never done this before, but Colin had apparently, so - sense memory? 

Ezra cried out as Colin swallowed him down, gagged, but sense memory kicked in just moments after. He hummed around Ezra's cock, bobbed his head, his hands caressed the boy's thighs, up to his chest, Ezra's fingers carded through Colin's hair, pulling jerkily. 

"Colin... ah! Come here," Ezra groaned, pushed him off his cock, "come here, please," he slid down, crushed their lips together. They were both tangled in half removed clothes, desperate to get closer. Finally Colin managed to align their bodies, his cock against Ezra’s. He spit into his hand and pushed it between their bodies, grabbing hold of both of them, stroking, moving against Ezra, who could no longer kiss him properly, the boy’s open mouth sliding against Colin’s. Colin squeezed their cocks harder, both of them leaking, slick and perfect and Ezra went rigid against him, rasping out “Colin!”, his hands grasping so tight, they were surely leaving marks on Colin’s shoulders. God, he was so beautiful in his pleasure, saying Colin’s name, twitching in aftershocks. Hot spurts of Ezra’s come added to the slickness between them and Colin desperately pushed into his own hand, against Ezra’s now spent oversensitive cock. Ezra whimpered, but Colin was beyond stopping and seconds later he too was coming, so hard it all turned black for a moment. But then Ezra was kissing him again, softer this time, easing him down from his high. The boy’s eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“I thought they killed you,” Ezra whispered, “that I’d never see you again, and here you are.” He was stroking Colin’s hair and would not look away.

“They took my memories,” Colin said, “but they couldn’t take it all.”

“We should get out of here,” Ezra said in a few minutes, “they will come looking for you here, they need you. But my father can protect you.” 

Reluctantly Colin followed Ezra’s lead and started gathering his clothes. “Your father?”

“Matthias,” Ezra grinned.

Colin shook his head, “Please tell me he won’t kill me for this.”

“We’ve been together for a year, before they took you,” Ezra said, coming up to stand right in front of Colin. “He can help you remember. Everything. Us too.”

“I remember the most important thing,” Colin said. “I love you.”


End file.
